The Valentine Couple
by Zelda-rox12
Summary: Yey. Another Sheik/Zelda romance. Samus likes Link, but Sheik finds that she likes him too. The Valentine's Day dance is coming up, so things will get pretty messed up. SheikxLink  Zelda and Sheik are counted as two different characters FYI
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, all you peoples wondering. This **__**is**__** another Zelda/Sheik romance. Am I obsessed? Yes. Do I care? no, not really. I count Zelda and Sheik as two different people. Weird, I know, and not how it's supposed to work, but I find it more simple without Zelda's split personalities. But its not like they ever appear in the same room, so thats a good thing, I think.**_

Sheik was fighting Link and Bowser on the Lylat Cruise. Bowser spun towards her, the spikes on his shell could rip her to shreds. In one swift move, she flipped over the Koopa King and landed behind him, giving him a quick kick to Bowser's undershell, sending him flying off the ship, all of his lives used. Now she just had to defeat Link. He was wearing all green, with a long and drooped hat. Link's hair was blond, like Sheik's. He carried a large sword and sheild, but he also had a large array of hidden weaponry to devastate the enemy.

Sheik saw him running towards her, bomb in hand. Link threw the bomb at her, but she dodged easily, and stuck out a foot to make him trip.

Link watched Sheik dodge his bombs. She was quick and nimble, seeming to be everywhere yet nowhere all at once. He drew an arrow into the bowstring and aimed straight for the ninja's Sheikah eye on her chest. Link's aim was true, but Sheik teleported herself about ten feet above them at the last second, leaving the arrow with nothing to hit.

Link watched Sheik fall behind him, and turned around just in time to see a foot flying towards his face. The Hero of Time blocked the kick and the next array of punches with his hands. He managed to aim and punch at Sheik, but she ducked the blow and returned it with another kick. Link deflected the kick with his shield. He drew his sword and started hacking, pushing Sheik nearer to the edge.

"No fair, Link," Sheik smiled. "I don't have a sword or shield" She silently loaded her gloves with needles, preparing for a Needle Storm. Sheik backed up one more step, smiled again, and then deliberately stepped off the edge.

"Huh?" Link looked down and off the stage, wondering where the ninja went, just to see her leaping back up. Sheik threw her electric chain, and it grabbed the edge of the cruise ship, letting her get up.

Link didn't stand a chance. He slung arrow after arrow, but as he watched, that trickster of a girl just kept dodging the projectiles ever so gracefully. Link was spellbound at the sight of the beautiful ninja, who saw this as an opportunity. She let loose her needle storm, making Link yelp and jump back. Sheik ran at him, fists and feet flying. The Hero of Time could dodge and block some attacks, but he could barely speak at the sight of Sheik's grace and beauty while she was killing him. The way she flipped over Link to come at him from behind and sneaked around him with her tricks and flips just made her seem more amazing.

_Do I love her?_ Link asked himself as he dodged and blocked an armload of kicks and punches. _No, of course not. I'm just admiring her fighting skills. _(We all know that Link really does love her)

The fight was still going, and neither of them seemed to give or recieve damage. Link sent arrows. Sheik sent needles. Link slashed at Sheik with his sword. Sheik gave him a shock with her electric whip. Using his tether, Link pulled Sheik close, leaving her struggling. He noticed that her eyes were red, literally red. Reddish pink. Like a rose. The rest of Sheik's face was covered by a white silk scarf. Her eyes sparkled, and Link decided she was smiling at him.

"My turn," she whispered in her beautiful, deep voice. Link threw her off to the side, and then she ran in and grabbed him, not to hurt Link but to look a him for a sec.

_Oh my god. _Sheik thought in amazement. _He's gorgeous. _And, we must admit, he was. Sheik loved his sharp, pointed features instead of the usual broad and big eyes and noses from other men. But what caught her eye most of all were Link's eyes. Just looking into them made Sheik feel like she was swimming in a sea of forget-me-not blue.

Sheik shook her head, regaining her senses. She took one look at the Hero of Time, sighed, and threw him so high in the air that he lost his last life. Link lost. Sheik won. Sheik taunted, recieving a number of cries from the audience

"Sheik! Sheik! Sheik!" The crowd cheered. Sheik smiled, and went back to the Smash Mansion. Her best friend Samus (Zero Suit) greeted her, and congratulated the ninja.

"You did awesome, Sheik," Samus said. "I mean, I've beaten Bowser many times, but Link? He's tough. That is pretty cool, what you did," Sheik smiled, warmed by her friend's praise.

"Do you know much about him?" Sheik asked, watching the green clad man walk by.

"Who? Link? Nah, not really. He's a great fighter though. I can count on one hand for how many times I've beaten him." Samus held up two fingers. "He's pretty cool, though. Why do you ask?" Samus inquired suspicously.

"Oh, nothing." Sheik replied convincingly. "Just seemed like a neat dude."

"Can you keep a secret?" Samus asked.

"Sure," Sheik said slowly, wondering what was coming next.

"Link is amazing. I think I really like him, 'cause he's really great and all," Samus whispered. "I like him a lot. Like, like-like. Not like. _Like-like._"

Sheik began to feel upset. Why should she? It was perfectly okay for Samus to like Link. Sheik was fine with it. Why she began to feel envious and annoyed all of a sudden was just her imagination. _I don't like Link in that way. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe we could be...More? No! We won't even be friends, if that's what should happen. _Sheik couldn't make up her mind. In the end, she decided to just go with the flow and see what happens.

_Dinnertime_

Sheik stepped into the crowded dining hall of Smash Mansion. She couldn't see an empty seat anywhere. Wait, there was one-oh. It was next to Link. Sheik remembered how Samus had talked about him. But seeing no other options, she walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Sheik!" Link said. "That was a great brawl, wasn't it? Your a great fighter!" Sheik smiled, thanked him, and for once was glad that he did all the talking. Sheik looked around. Link was sitting with Pit, Pokemon Trainer, Snake, and Captain Falcon. Sheik was glad to see that Samus wasn't around so that she wouldn't see her and Link sitting together.

"Sheik, are you going to eat anything at all?" Link asked her. Sheik noticed that the food platters had been passed out already. Kirby, the cheif cook for Smash Mansion, had really outdone himself this time. Platters were filled high with February Special. Valentine's day was less than a week away, making the food all heart related. Most of it was candy, there was a giant heart shaped cake, and every food on the table seemed to have at least 1 heart on it somewhere. Sheik began to dig in hungrily to the goodies.

Sheik was just finishing a heart sugar cookie when Link slipped his hand into hers and held it tightly. Sheik could feel her face turning red. Link pressed a small piece of paper into her hand and she put it in her pocket. Dinner progressed smoothly after that. Snake and Pit had a big argument on who was a better brawler. Sheik found herself enjoying Link and his friend's company more and more.

After dinner, Sheik went upstairs to her room, changed into a long, flowing nightgown, and took her hair out of its braid. Then she remembered the note and fished it out of its pocket to read.

_Turn to your left. _Turn to your left? Sheik wondered what Link had meant. Anyway, she turned about 90 degrees to her left, and there, on the balcony, was Link.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Zelda," Link said cheerfully. He was still wearing his day clothes, like her. Sheik almost shouted out with shock. Millions of questions were already forming in her mind. She said something really smart, like-

"What the?" Sheik couldn't understand how he knew where she would be when she read the note. Or when, for that matter. Link smiled, enjoying seeing her confused. Score for the Hero of Time!

"You know what, Sheik?" Link asked.

"What?"

"I've never actually seen you with your headscarf off,"

Sheik had never actually removed her headscarf in public. Even so, she didn't back away or flinch when Link came over and pulled it down. She was beautiful.

"Wow," He said. Sheik blushed and smiled. And someone had finally seen it happen. Link loved her smile. It was gorgeous. Sheik looked away and pulled her scarf back over her nose and mouth.

_Did I offend her? _Link thought worriedly. He hadn't. Sheik still looked undaunted by Link's unmasking.

But then all the questions came racing back to her head. Sheik couldn't believe she had forgot to ask. "How did you know when I would read the note? How did you know where I would be standing? How did you get up here? I'm on the third floor!"

"Oh, I just waited until nightfall and watched you, then I went back in time using my ocarina to dinner. I wrote you a note that applied to where you would be standing. My timing depended on when I watched you read the note. I got here just before then. Oh yes, to get up here. I was outside, at the foot of Smash Mannsion, then I jumped up and got onto the first balcony. Sorry about those flowers, Peach. Then I jumped again, did a midair jump, and used my tether to grab your balcony. My foot kind of slipped on something and then I had to grab the gutter and climb up to your room. No big deal," Sheik stared at him for a while.

"So..." She started. "Why are you here?"

"Uh..." Link began nervously. He gave a slight cough. "Well, heheheh. Funny story. It's just...um..." The Hero of Time shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Sheik waited patiently. "I...um...I really like you and you want to practice with me tomorrow? " Link said the last part very fast, so Sheik only caught the "You want to practice with me tommorrow?'' part.

"What was the first bit?" She asked. Link turned red, which stood out greatly against his green atire.

"It was...ummm...unimportant. Do you want to practice with me tommorrow?"

"Sure," the ninja replied. Link looked greatly relieved.

"See you then," He called. Then he dropped off the balcony, just like Sheik did in their match together.

"Bye Link," Sheik whispered. She lay down in her bed, and soon was fast asleep.

Sheik P.O.V.

That was the night I dreamed about Link. I was drowning. Delfino Square. With the water as blue as blue can be. But as the water sucked me into it, I didn't feel like screaming or fighting my way back up. I felt whole. I didn't want to resurface, or do anything at all. Just to sit there, under the water. Music was playing, I knew there was something familiar about it, something I couldn't grasp or remember. But it was beautiful all the same. Then it hit me. I did know that music.

Link's ocarina.

_Breakfast_

Breakfast was as good as always. There were huge pancakes the size of the plates they sat on. Sheik ate fast, wanting to be on time for her practice with Link. She drained her orange juice and hurried to the training grounds. Unlike the brawling stages, the training ground had dummies and open areas instead of the excitement of moving platforms and disappearing ground. It wasn't very crowded in the morning; Sheik only saw three of four other people. She spotted Samus and waved. Her friend waved back.

Sheik scanned the training stations, searching for Link. Her eyes caught on that familiar green outfit and she headed over to him. Link was already slashing a poor dummy to pieces. He seemed really angry at it (What the heck? It's a _dummy_). Then Sheik noticed the name written on it.

_Pit. _It even had fake wings taped to the back of it. _Why does Link hate Pit all of a sudden? _Sheik wondered. _I mean, they were sitting by eachother at dinner, and they were really friendly to one another. What in the name of Hyrule happened in one night?_

"Got a grudge on PIt?" Sheik asked. Link jumped a couple feet in the air, clearly surprised. _I'm getting good at my "Scare Link" factor. Score for Sheik! _the ninja thought happily.

"Oh hey Pi- I mean Sheik." Link said. "Sorry, you scared the heck out of me," "Apparently," Sheik replied. "Anyway, sorry I'm late,"

"Oh, you're not late," Link told her. "I just came here early," He sliced the wings neatly off the Pit effigy. They floated to the floor, and then Sheik question came back into her mind.

"So... Why do you hate Pit all of a sudden? You guys looked cheerful enough last night," Sheik asked. Link suddenly found his sword a thing of great interest.

"Ummm... He was just annoying me last night. About...something." Link said, a little nervously. The ninja decided not to press for details. He looked relieved when she dropped the subject.

"Alright, that's cool, but let's do what I came here to do," She ran at Link and threw her fist, but he blocked it, and soon they were engaged in their fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Sheik and Link were both exausted. Not only did they block and evade each other so well, they tired at the exact same rate. They couldn't do zip to one another's damage. A long while after they had begun, the two had to sit down and to take a break. Sheik inhaled deeply, and Link was lying on the ground.

"You. Are. Good at this." Link told her through ragged gasps. He sucked his water bottle dry and wiped his mouth. Sheik did the same with hers, feeling much better after the ice-cold liquid ran smoothly down her throat.

"Thanks," she panted. Sheik looked up at the large clock on the wall. "Oh crap, it's lunchtime! We have to go!" Gathering what strength they had left, the two raced off to lunch.

_Lunchtime (Duh)_

Link saw Sheik sitting down with Samus. For a while he just stared, wishing she had joined their table. _Oh yeah. _Link reminded himself. _I like her, but she doesn't like me... Or does she? _Link tried to remember when Sheik had grabbed him during that first brawl. She had finished him off, yes, but the way she had looked at him before, as if studying him. _But she killed you, remember? If Sheik had really liked you, maybe she would have let you win. _Sheik isn't like that, Link battled it out with the two halves of his mind. Sheik, he knew, wouldn't let someone win because she liked them. Sheik was a fighter. And a darn good one, too.

"Link!" Snake shook his shoulder.

"What?'' he cried to Snake, who was strangely still shaking his shoulder. "Stop that!" Snake let go.

Pit slipped Link a note. He unfolded it. Inside was a terrible drawing of him and Sheik, with a big heart in between them. "When are you going to get married?" Pit asked in a high-pitched voice. He and PT (pokemon trainer) puckered their lips and made kissing sounds. Link crumpled the note into a ball and trew it into Pit's soup.

"Hey!" The angel shouted. He plucked the dripping paper from his soup, threw it in the air, and shot it with a light arrow. Small pieces of smoldering paper floated down like goth confetti.

Sheik looked over at the scene. She saw and heard everything. So, Link liked her (actually, she was suspecting this all along). And now that she thought about it, Sheik realized that she liked him too! She turned around to tell Samus- Oh yeah. Samus liked Link. Darn.

Sheik sighed. Everything was so complicated, especially with her. Samus liked Link, but Link liked Sheik and Sheik liked him back. It was simple for the Hero of Time; he liked Sheik and thats that, but it would only be simple until he knew about Samus.

_Wait. _Sheik thought. _Maybe if Samus doesn't ever see us holding hands or something, she won't care. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her, right?_

_**Wrong, of course. But let's save that for later, shall we? Anyway, that 'Review' button really wants to be pressed. We all know you want to do it. Look at it, just sitting there. Whats the point of the poor thing if no one clicks it? Click it, click it, (echoes)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**If you are reading this, you rock! Anyway, I was totally kidding about the 'I'm going to stalk you thing'. Sorry about that. The review button still wants you to press it! Sit back, grab some popcorn (I'll wait) and listen to Chapter 4 of 'The Valentine Couple'. Also, one more thing. A few people have told me that Marth is a girl. I don't think so, but if he (I hope it's a he) is a girl, please don't read my 'Zelda's Journey' story. That would be a problem. heheheh.**_

"Link!" Sheik ran down the hall, trying to catch up with her green friend. "Link!"

Link turned around, and Sheik skidded (like they do in cartoons) to a stop. She was panting, out of breath. The ninja needed to ask if it was true. (If Link liked her).

"Yeah?" Link asked, hoping for something simple.

"Is it true? Do you like me?" Sheik asked.

Darn. Definately not simple.

"Ummmm... Yes?" Link said, telling the truth. Sheik looked at him intently, as if trying to say, 'Yes or no. You have to be certain, Link' Link sighed. There was only one sure way to prove his point. He put out his hands and lowered Sheik's face mask, looking at her perfect features. _Nothing to lose,_ he thought, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met.

Sheik was taken aback. Definately not the expected answer. Yet she didn't struggle. Sheik didn't know how or when it happened, but somewhere along the kiss, she kissed him back. There was no point in fighting it. It felt too good, too sweet to just draw away.

_And, _Sheik thought. _Link's a really good kisser. _She felt her arms go up his sides and clasp around his neck. They stayed there, warming in Link's radiating heat. Link's arms had the same idea and wrapped around Sheik's waist, pulling her closer.

_Tap, tap. _Sheik didn't know how she knew, but Samus was coming down the hall. The ninja pulled Link into a nearby room and shut the door. Link was giving her a look that clearly said WTH.

"I'll tell you later," She whispered in his ear.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _The footsteps got louder and then quieter. Samus hadn't seen them.

_Man that was close! _Sheik thought, wiping tiny beads of sweat off her forehead.

"What was that about?" Link asked suspiciously as Sheik opened the door, looked around, and motioned for him to follow her. They walked, side by side, hand in hand, up the spiral staircase.

"Oh, sorry," Sheik said. In a split second decision, she began to tell him why Samus couldn't see them. They went up another flight of stairs into Sheik's bedroom.

"You see Link," She began. "Samus really likes you, and I would have totally been okay with that, except, well,-"

"You like me too. And I like you back," Link finished. "And you don't want her to know because you would feel guilty about being the girlfriend of the boy she likes." Sheik nodded, amazed. He understood her so well, she didn't feel like regretting the kiss.

"I wanted to keep it a secret for now, though," Sheik told him. "That was the only solution I could think of," Link nodded slowly, getting her idea.

"You still love me, right?" Link asked, eyeing her with his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes, Link," Sheik said, exaggerating the tired tone in her voice. Link grinned hugely and went into a victory dance, jumping up and down, punching his fists into the air. He even did a flip on her bed, ending it with a flourish and a hilarious bow.

"Link!" Sheik cried out, laughing hysterically. "My bed was just made!" The two lovers collapsed on the floor, giggling like a pair of second graders.

"Hey, what time is it?" Link asked, standing up, brushing himself off. He looked up at the clock and frowned.

"Almost dinner. Want to sit with me tonight? I don't think Samus will mind." Link told her. Sheik was about to argue that Samus probably would mind, but decided over it and nodded amiably.

_Dinner_

"Ooooohh! Link!" Pit teased him. "Look who your sitting next to!"

Link made a big show of looking up and turning to face Sheik.

"I'm looking at her, Pit." Link told him, still staring at the ninja. "Is something magical supposed to happen?" Snake, Sheik, and PT (pokemon Trainer) giggled silently to themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Master Hand began an announcement. "In honor of Valentine's Day and The Super Brawl Tournament," Whispers spread like wildfire through the dining hall. "There will be a Valentine's Day Dance!" If the place was whispering before, now everyone was screaming with glee. Peach was looking around wildly, already texting boys. Captain Falcon had his eyes locked on Samus, concentrating so hard Sheik thought his head might pop off. And Samus, uh oh. Samus was looking at Link, probably already imagining a future with him. Link, however, only had eyes Sheik. Sheik smiled back, but hoped Samus didn't see.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Master Hand shouted over the noise. It took a while, but soon the dining hall was silent.

"Thank you," The Master Hand continued. "Now, not only will you be finding dance partners," More talking. Then silence. "These people will be your team for the Super Brawl Tournament," Screams. Master Hand yelled and ssshhhhh'ed until everyone had settled down.

"The alternative," Master Hand continued, "Will be dancing alone, and having a set-back in the Tournament. So if I were you, I'd get a partner!" The giant hand let the yelling and stuff continue without interupting them. Besides, he had nothing else to say.

"So Sheik," Link said, not bothering to speak over the noise. Sheik noticed that Pit, Captain Falcon, and PT were all taking videos of this on their iPhones. "Do you want to be my partner in the dance? My ally in the Tournament?" It almost sounded like Link was proposing to her.

"Sure, why not." Sheik said. Cameras flashed from around the table. Triumphant looks were placed on the filmers.

"Seriously guys?" Link said, raising his arms in frusteration, looking directly at Pit. "I mean, really? It's not like I'm proposing!" _You just read my thoughts. _Sheik thought, holding back a smile.

"Sheik!" Peach's girly voice floated into Sheik's head. She turned around. Peach was smiling at her. Not good. In fact, she repeated Sheik's worst nightmare in five simple words:

"We're going dress shopping tommorrow,"

_**Oh no! Sheik's worst fear! Will she survive? jk, this is going to be funny.**_

_**Review, Review review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a quick reminder that Zelda and Sheik are counted as 2 different people! Do not ask why! Thank you and enjoy.**_

"_NNNOOOO! Peach! Stop it! I refuse! I won't go!" _Sheik held on tightly to the leg of her bed. She knew that if she let go, she would be thrown into the most disgusting and terrifying horrors of the Universe.

_Dresses! (Gasp)_

Samus unwrenched Sheik's hands from the bed and she grudgingly got into the car. The whole way there, she was thinking about Link. The kiss, his eyes, the dream, everything. But she avoided the most heartbreaking question:

What would she tell Samus?

It would all be over at the dance. Link and her would be dancing together, so there would be no denying anything. They couldn't just stay out of Samus's view forever. And then after that would be the Tournament. Sheik and Link would be partners. They may even have to fight Samus and whoever Samus's partner was. Sheik figured she would regret her poorly made descicion later, but decided to wait until the dance, and tell Samus there.

"We are-a here-a," Mario said, stopping the car. Sheik, Peach, Samus, Zelda, and Krystal got out. They headed to the dress shop and gaped once they were inside. There was millions of colors, styles, fabrics, and patterns. This would be a long day of hell for Sheik. Luckily, Samus dreaded the torture of shopping just as much as Sheik did, and they stuck together. First they went to look at masks, because Peach had this great idea that all the girls wear masks or something. Sheik was grateful, now she didn't have to expose her face.

Samus chose a simple half-mask, it only covered her eyes and was the same sky blue as her Varia suit. Sheik looked along for a while, trying to find something to her taste. Most of them were too big and frilly, covered in large multi-colored feathers. Finally one caught her eye. It was almost a full face mask, but the top made a large wavy dip in the porcelain, leaving one eye showing. It was white with a pattern of vines running up and down the edges.

Next came the dresses. (Duh duh dduuuuuuuhhhhhnnn!)

Samus got her eye caught on a low-cut, long blue silk dress with sleeves who's ends went down to her waist. It was gorgeous. She tried it on with the mask, and the result was stunning. Sheik took longer, sifting through the fabrics, feeling each one. Satin. Velvet. Cotton. Cashmere.

Sheik then found a one-sleeve long, pale green dress. Satin. Tiny, sparkling green beads on small threads were hung in a thousand twinkling spirals, all the way down the dress. Sheik didn't think much of it, but when she came out of the changing room wearing it and the mask, Peach took one look, and dropped her shopping bag. Sheik could feel the absence of fabric on her back, making her feel exposed.

"Oh my gawd," Samus looked at her. "You look amazing Sheik. Twirl." Sheik twirled, and Krystal gasped. _I must look stunning. _Sheik thought.

"Definately get that one, Sheik." Peach said. "But before you take it off, let's look at everyone else's," It sounded like a good idea.

Peach's mask was a full mask, patterned with roses. Her dress was pink and poufy, but still amazingly lovely. It was spagetti strapped and made the mushroom princess look so very delicate. Krystal's was a different story. Her dress was form-fitting and midnight purple. The end of the dress and sleeves were being licked with violet flames, thousands of tongues swishing in the fabric. She had a blank half-mask, saying she was going to sew on fabric and other stuff back at the Mansion. Krystal looked like a queen. A dark, powerful queen, but a queen nonetheless. Zelda wore an ice blue full mask, like Peach. Her dress was completely white, and looked dull until she stepped into the light. No one had noticed before, but the fabric was encrusted with millions of tiny pieces of glass. It was stunning.

They paid for the dresses and went back to the Mansion. It had gone much better than Sheik had thought it would go, and she turned out with an amazing dress for the dance. Everything was going to be perfect.

"So, Sheik," Samus began. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

Sheik gulped and bit her lip. Not good.

"Uhhh..." Sheik didn't know how to start. For once, she was glad when Peach cut in and saved her.

"Sheik is going with Link!" Peach squealed. Samus tightened a bit. Peach continued, "He asked her during dinner." Samus relaxed, knowing he asked her and not the other way around.

"You're not mad?" Sheik asked.

"No," Samus replied. "Once I knew that you didn't deliberately go and ask him. Besides, Marth asked me, and he seemed like a nice guy, so I said yes,"

"Samus, that's great!" Sheik said. "He's a great dancer, not to mentioned his awesome fighting skills."

"Good, then I haven't made the wrong choice," Samus was satisfied. "I mean, it's not like you two are going out,"

_(Insert swear word of your choice here) _Thought Sheik. Because, after this, her and Link probably were going to go out. _Maybe she'll be okay with it. Oh sure, and while we're there, Wario will be normal._

_Dinner_

Dinner was a quiet affair for Sheik. She sat with Samus and the other girls, discussing their dates for the dance. Peach was going with Mario, Zelda with Ike, and Krystal with Fox.

After a large dessert of Valentine velvet cake, Sheik went quietly up the bed. She layed down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

_What will Samus say when she sees me and Link together? _Sheik thought. _Will she freak out? No, that's not like her. Maybe she won't care. She has Marth, who seems to really like her. Maybe they could get together. Samus and him would be a nice couple. _Feeling restless, Sheik got out of bed and walked silently around her room.

A cold, post-winter draft made Sheik shiver. She turned around to see the glass sliding balcony doors opened a crack. Slowly and silently, she walked over and went outside. The sky was inky-blackish blue, stars stretching across it as far as the eye can see. But instead of staring into the sky, Sheik looked below her at lower balconies. Peach's porch looked undisturbed, until the ninja spotted one of the potted flowers. It was broken, with some soil still stirring from the apparently recent break.

"Link, what do you want?" Sheik asked, and the closet door swung open to reveal the green warrior.

"How did you find out?" Link asked, dusting himself off.

"Peach's plant was spilling soil," Sheik replied.

"Sorry, Peach," Link said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I got something for you," Sheik looked up in surprise. Did Link really like her that much?

"What is it?" She asked. Link pulled out a small, harp-like object. It had strings like a harp, but it was shaped like a U with strings running vertically up and down it.

"It's a lyre," He said. Sheik stroked the strings, feeling them vibrate, making beautiful sounds in the room.

"Thank you Link." She said, plucking each string individually, hearing it echo. "It's beautiful. I love it,"

"You're welcome. And don't forget, the dance is _tommorrow!_" Link said, disapearing down the hall.

Sheik changed quickly into her night clothes and went straight to sleep. It was going to be a big day tommorrow. Sheik hoped beyond hope that she didn't sleep late.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry! I haven't been able to post chapters for a long time. PLease read and review! This is a lllooonnngggg chapter, so read to the end! You will be glad you did!**_

Believe it or not, Sheik slept late. She woke up with the alarm blaring. Sheik tried to sink back into the peaceful world of sleep and dreams, but her clock wouldn't allow that.

"ugghh," she sighed and clambered out of bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Sheik stared around her room, lost in a daze.

_Wait. _she thought. _Tonight's the Dance!_ A smile traced itself around her face. Tonight she would be dancing with Link, and everything would be perfect. No worries, no brawling, just her and the Hero of Time.

Sheik dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to breakfast. The place was much more conversational than usual, but that was because it was Valentine's Day and the dance was tonight.

Breakfast was great as always. Kirby had made heart shaped pancakes in honor of the holiday and overnight some people (or _person_) had put up decorations. Balloons and banners, pink frilly things hanging from the wall; there was only one person who would do such a horrible thing. _Peach_.

After breakfast, Sheik went down to the Training grounds. She reminded herself that it wasn't just the dance coming up, there was also the Tournament. Sheik knew if she practiced now, while others were preparing and doing their last minute shopping, she might gain the upper hand in the brawls. The ninja began testing herself on the hardest battlegrounds with Kirby, who had come down too. It was tiring work for both of them.

By the end of the practices, Sheik was sore from Kirby hitting her with his hammer but, thankfully, she was not visually hurt. Kirby happily offered her some of his lunch (which, by the way, had to be wheeled to them on a cart), and she took a sandwich just before the pink puffball inhaled the entire platter (including the cart). Kirby staggered a bit on one foot, looking almost drunk and a bit puffier, like he had just inhaled an entire all-you-can-eat buffet (which he had), but Kirby dissolved it down quickly and got his balance back. It was very funny to watch.

Kirby told Sheik he had to go start making the dinner for tonight, and he left saying,

"Bye sheiky!" Waving his little cone-arms above his head, Kirby left to the kitchens.

"Sheik," Samus had appeared behind her. Sheik was almost scared by the tone of her voice. Was she mad? Did she figure out that Sheik and Link were in love? "Peach wanted me to tell you that it's time for to get ready," Sheik nodded in relief and they went through the hallways and up the stairs into Peach's room. It was covered from head to toe in pink. Pink walls, pink ceiling, even the carpet was a fluffy, furry pink, making them feel like they were walking on cotton candy.

"Sit down right here Sheik" Peach gestured to a - yes, _pink_ - chair. She sat down, and soon was thrown into a pit of nightmares.

After having her hair pulled and de-knotted, thrown above her head in uncomfortable twists, pinched with bobby pins and sprayed with a disgusting smelly hair spray, dress shopping seemed almost tame. Sheik had been saved from the make-up, thanks to their masks, but even she could not find a way for Peach to pull out her black studs and replace them with long, heavy gold earrings. But it was kind of worth it. Almost. Even Sheik had to admit, she looked pretty. Her blond hair had been glossified and put in an elegant twist above her head, leaving two strands hang down by her cheeks, light as air. Sheik had a spagetti thin headband placed in her golden tresses, the same fabric and color as her dress.

"It's time to go," Peach said, straightening herself. Everyone put on their masks and walked slowly and regally, like princesses, down the stairs. They followed Peach to the doors of the Dining Hall, where they would be dancing. The mushroom princess, no longer looking silly or girly in her mask and dress, pushed open the great oak doors, smiling.

_Whooossssshhhhhh._ A sound like a soft breeze whispered through the people who were already there. Sheik realized it was the sound of many people gasping in unison. Ike immediately swept Zelda away, probably making sure no one else would take his girl before he got there. Krystal and Fox disapeared off together soon after. In a few seconds, Sheik was left alone, looking around helplessly for Link.

_Where is he?_ she thought, and worries began to creep into her mind. Sheik reminded herself that he was most likely late, as most boys are.

Something smooth and warm slipped into her hand. Sheik looked up and saw Link, smiling. Filled with relief, she smiled back, but then remembered he couldn't see it through the mask.

Link had actually took the time to get nice for the Dance, unlike some boys Sheik was shameful to admit she knew (*cough* *Wario* *cough*). He was wearing a formal black tuxedo, and his hair had been combed so it wasn't messy anymore. Link's deep blue eyes were the same as always, sparkling, and his smile just seemed to make the whole world brighter. Slowly, Link took Sheik's other hand. He held them higher, smiling wider.

"Shall we dance?" Link asked, gesturing with his head towards the dance floor. Sheik felt a bubble of happiness rise inside of her, knowing they were perfect for each other.

"I thought you would never ask," Sheik replied, and they stepped, greatly in sync with one another, onto the raised gray floor, where others had already started dancing to a lively but slow-ish tune. Sheik was never much of a dancer, yet she still found her way across the floor easy, in perfect time with her partner. Their steps matched, Link twirled Sheik with such grace that the majority of the audience's eyes fell upon the couple.

They were more than just dancers. They were two parts of one song, two musicians in a single duet, working in harmony, forever criss-crossing and weaving in and out, sometimes far away, sometimes close to each other. They had to be together to make the song work. One half could not play without the other. That was the beauty, the harmony and power of the Sheik and Link together. They were inseparable pieces of music. But, sadly, a different piece of music, no matter how beautiful, could not be fit in to the song that was already playing.

Samus watched Link and Sheik dance together. She had tried to convince herself that they were just partners in the dance, allies in the Tournament. But what she was seeing now, right in front of her eyes, was proof against it all. Samus knew they were absolutely perfect for one another, but that just made it worse. Link, so strong, so kind and quiet, flawless in every way, had eyes only for Sheik, that good-for-nothing tomboy who deliberately stole the one she loved. Samus removed her mask, but then regretted it, only seeing the dancers in clearer vision, seeing more of what made her heart pang with sadness.

Tears, like tiny drops of rain, trickled down Samus's cheeks. She hadn't noticed or bothered to brush them away until Marth came over. The blue-haired swordsman, in a gray tuxedo, had noticed Samus crying. He didn't want to ask why, it was probably something personal. Marth didn't understand it either. This was such a happy event, everyone was smiling in some way. He wanted his precious Samus to be happy, he wanted to see her smile, because she almost never did anymore, almost never made Marth's heart melt with love for her.

"Here," He leaned down and gave her a tissue. Samus looked up and took it gratefully, dabbing at her damp cheeks and red eyes. Marth sat down next to her and put her hand into his. Samus didn't try or want to pull it away. It might have been the last thing holding her down, the only tether that kept her from sliding away into a pit of insanity and rivers of tears. But Samus didn't love Marth. He kept her mind off of Link, and when she wasn't thinking about the green warrior, she felt happy with Marth. But Samus didn't believe it was love. Marth was just a... distraction. A distraction from Link, keeping her away from the terrible reality. That was all.

When the song ended, Link took Sheik by the hand and led them down, off the dance floor, near the rows of tables, each one lit by a single candle. Master Hand had certainately done this purposely, making it as romantic as possible. They were both red in the face, and Link said he would go get them drinks. Sheik sat down at the table, watching the candle flicker and burn. She was having a great time. Her eyes wandered to Kirby, who was wearing a tie. What made it funny was that since he couldn't really wear it the correct way around his spherical body, he had worn it around his head, reminding Sheik vagely of Snake. Kirby was dancing with Jigglypuff, who wore a crown made of pink pom-poms. And they weren't really dancing. The two pink puffballs were just bouncing up and down, smiling. Next to them was Samus and Marth.

"Here you go," Link was back with the drinks. Sheik ignored him for a second while she watched Samus dance. She looked spectacular in her blue dress and mask, but something was wrong. Samus didn't dance with much spirit. Something about her was sad, the way her feet purposely dragged themselves across the floor instead of being light, or how her eyes had lost their usual glint and sparkle of life. Why was she upset? Marth was definately the one for her, why couldn't she see that? But then Sheik noticed that every time Samus turned around and faced them, her eyes were on Link. Link! How could Sheik have forgotten? Samus loved the green warrior, but he only had eyes for Sheik. Sheik felt so guilty, so mad at herself for making her friend upset. She wished now that she had never fought Link during their first brawl together, any other person except him. It had gotten them all into this horrible mess, which was just getting bigger. If Marth found out, he would be pulled into it. Link was going (if he wasn't already) to fall into it too; just being next to her made matters worse. But she didn't want to leave his side, Sheik didn't want them to be apart. She didn't understand how she had gotten by without him before. It was all so complicated, so confusing, so, so, _heartbreaking_.

"Sheik?" Link's voice sounded far away, so echo-y and blurred that it took a while for Sheik to register it. It was like a rope, pulling her out of the murky depths of thought and back into the bright, musical reality.

"Sheik?" He asked again, much clearer to her this time. Sheik shook her head, and looked straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Sheik asked, pretending nothing was wrong.

"I was just going to say that the song is going to end soon," Link told her. "We can go back in for the next one if you want. Or do you want to want to cool off a little more? I don't mind either way," Sheik answered immediately, embarrassed that she had been staring off into space while Link was trying to talk to her.

"No, I want to dance some more," she said, slowly standing up. The song ended. Link stood up too and took her hand; they made their way onto the dance floor. Sheik noticed that Samus and Marth were still dancing, though they looked a little red in the face.

The new song began. Everyone knew this one; it was the traditional waltz. Sheik clasped her hands around and behind Link's neck, and he put his around her waist. Slowly, they got the feel of the music and began to move easier to it, swaying with the tune. Sheik and Link had locked gazes on each other. The couple had noticed it only once before, but vaguely. Now, they could not take their eyes off of each other, completely oblivious to the outside world. Link's heart was melting in her fire red eyes, and her heart was drowning in his blue ones. The rest of the world around them was blurry, vague, and simply not there. Sheik's hands were warm against Link's neck, and she moved them up a bit until they reached his hairline, resting there. He clasped his hands a little tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. Sheik didn't seem to mind. In fact, she smiled and let the dance continue, not taken aback in the least. It seemed to last forever.

"Are you happy, Sheik?" Link asked, after the song had ended and a three minute break had taken place. Behind her mask, Sheik was smiling, but he couldn't tell. All he saw was her gorgeous sparkling eyes.

"Of course I am, Link," Sheik replied, not a trace of doubt in her voice. "Why on Earth wouldn't I?"

"I want," Link paused, considering something. "I want this to be the most spectacular night of life. I don't want you to ever forget it. That would break my heart."

"I will never forget tonight," Sheik said, but Link continued.

"I can only think of one way to garantee that," He told her. "Close your eyes Sheik,"

Sheik did, and felt her mask being slipped off her face by Link's smooth hands, cooling down her skin. She heard some people gasp, but all other sounds were so far away, so distant and faint, that she didn't care. Sheik felt Link run his hands up her back to the nape of her neck, where he held her head in his hands. His lips pressed themselves against Sheik's. He wasn't forceful in any way, Link was just gentle and soft, simply waiting for her to kiss him back, almost polite. She did, leaning in to kiss him even more passionately. Sheik ran her hands through his hair, feeling smooth locks of it rub against her skin. Link's fingers traced circles on her neck, back, and ended at her waist, pulling her closer, closer than when they were dancing. He angled his head so they could kiss better, and by then Sheik's head was swimming.

_Oh god its so good! _Her thoughts were shouting. _Link is rocking my world._ There was no way she would be the one to pull away first. Link seemed to have the same thoughts, because they stayed, trapped against one another, on the dance floor.

Finally, Link who was thoroughly pleased with himself, pulled away. Sheik and Link just stared at each other. She couldn't speak, and she didn't want to try, in case it came out as gibberish. Link was smiling, and he pulled a lock of stray hair out of her face. Sheik let out a long gasp of breath, her head swimming in giddiness. Several other people were looking at the two of them in wonder, some had hands over their mouths. The room was silent. Then the break ended and a new piece of music began to play, switching from formal to something a little more modern.

"And it was only just a dreeeaaaammmmm..." The speakers had been cranked up, and Nelly echoed in everyone's heads. Soon others began to enter the dance floor, overcoming the shock of what had just happened. Sheik waited for Link to suggest what they do next, because she could barely comprehend a thing.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Link said, taking her hand. Sheik followed him like a dog on a leash. They wound their way through the dancers, to the doors to outside the Dining Hall.

"Link, the-" Sheik began, noticing that they were leaving.

"I know," He replied, sounding completely confident. Sheik shut her mouth and let him lead her outside the Dining Hall, through some hallways, and then to a clear glass sliding door. He pushed it open, letting the cool night air rush out at them.

Outside was cool, not cold but not weirdly warm. It was nice. The sunset's oranges and pinks were beginning to fade but still visible. A few of the brightest stars had shined their way into the indigo parts of the sky.

"Tell me Sheik," Link said, staring into the sky. Sheik looked at him. "Sheik, will you ever forget this day? I have done all I can, but I need to hear it from you," She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, kissing her once on the neck.

"Link, I don't know how I will ever forget," Sheik told him. She opened her eyes and looked up at Smash Mansion. Someone was watching them through the window. Her face was red and tear-streaked, her blond hair hung limply at her cheeks, and her face showed utter grief, sadness, anger, and most of all, betrayal. Sheik was ruining Samus's life. Her face showed it all. Tommorrow morning, during the Tournament, would be when Samus got even. She would never let this go.

Samus would never forget.

_**Okay, once again, really sorry I couldn't add anything for a while. Though I'm so glad you read to the bottom! :). Please review! My sister is really mad at me because she doesn't like how Samus has to be the bad guy in this, but I want your opinions! Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
